A Unique Love
by Chesee-chan
Summary: Terkadang, cinta itu gila. Hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang galau akibat Yamanaka Ino. Dengan bantuan Naruto, akhirnya ia menembak Ino dengan ide yang-menurutnya-brilian itu. Berhasilkah ia? RnR?


Naruto mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya teman sebangkunya ini melamun di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Si empunya rambut model pantat ayam itu dari tadi hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

'_Mungkin dia sakit?'_ batin Naruto.

Daripada ia melihat keanehan temannya hari ini, ia lebih memilih melihat Anko-_sensei _yang berbicara tentang rumus fisika yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

Anko-_sensei_ yang tadinya asyik menerangkan pelajaran, kini menatap tajam murid berambut pantat ayam yang sedang melamun.

"Uchiha-_san_!" teriakan Anko membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bergidik ngeri, namun tak cukup kuat untuk menyadarkan si Uchiha.

"Uchiha-_san_!"

"…."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" bentak Sasuke. Seluruh murid di kelas hanya menatap horor Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa yang ia bentak adalah gurunya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Anko menahan napasnya, wajahnya merah karena menahan marah.

'_Mati kau, Sasuke!'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery(?), Tragedy(?), Hurt/Comfort (?)**

**Warning: Typo(s), plot acak-acakan, dan kesalahan manusia lainnya.**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, saya berharap kalian menyukainya ^^. Yosh! Happy reading …**.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput es jeruknya.

"…."

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah kusut layaknya baju yang belum disetrika. Bagus, Sasuke! Kau membuat dua orang menjadi _bad mood_ hari ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kalau saja Sasuke bukan temannya, sudah pasti ia menggoreng Sasuke hidup-hidup.

"Untung saja ini di kantin, Sasuke! Coba kalau kita berada di ruang olahraga, beda lagi ceritanya." ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau dilempar bola di tempat itu, belum lagi tenagamu itu seperti monster," ia menyeruput jus tomatnya, kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto, "jadi, kau tadi ingin bertanya apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, Sas! Kau sering melamun di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sebenarnya… kau ini kenapa?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sialan kau, Naruto!" Sasuke yang sudah selesai dari 'acara' tersedaknya hanya bisa memberi _deathglare_ pada si bocah pirang–yang sayangnya tidak mempan.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya–cara efektif untuk menghentikan tawanya–kemudian menatap ia menatap Sasuke yang mendengus sebal.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, _Baka_!" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto. seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah diejek _baka_ oleh orang lain–kecuali Naruto.

"Jangan di sini, nanti akan kuceritakan setelah pulang sekolah." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meminum es jeruknya.

XxXxXxXxX

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus malas kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar Naruto.

"Kamarmu rapi, tumben sekali. Kau yang membersihkannya?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang kaca jendela kamar Naruto.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sas! Atau bola ini mendarat di wajahmu."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, ia berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Kenapa kau–sangat–ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku sahabatmu," kata Naruto enteng, "dan sahabat selalu berbagi disaat ia sedang _galau_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah karena harus berhadapan dengan wajah angker si Uchiha bungsu.

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan ini pada siapapun," ancam Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar suara horor Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya… aku jatuh cinta,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"BUAHAHAHA… Sasuke jatuh cinta… Ahahahah… _You_? _Fall in love_? _It's a miracle_, Sas!" kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke cemberut dan memberi jitakan 'gratis' dikepala Naruto.

"Aku juga manusia, _baka_!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Jadi, siapa gadis yang berhasil merebut hatimu itu?"

"Emm… I… Ino-_chan_," kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Astaga, gadis cerewet itu membuat wajahmu memerah. Hahahaha…."

"Kau lebih cerewet dari Ino tahu!" Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa ucapannya sukses membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Jadi, kau sering melamun hanya karena memikirkan Ino?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah…" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto merengut sebal. Naruto mengambil bola kasti kemudian menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola itu tepat diwajah Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar–pertanda ia ketakutan. Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Ahaha… ternyata trauma-mu terhadap bola masih belum sembuh." Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan si bocah pirang. _Yeah_, dia punya masa lalu yang buruk mengenai benda bulat itu. Dan untungnya, hanya Itachi dan Naruto yang tahu.

"Itu semua 'kan gara-gara kau dan _baka aniki_ tahu! Kalau kau tak melempar bola basket itu diwajahku, mungkin aku tak akan trauma," kata Sasuke tajam dan dibalas cengiran dari Naruto.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Sas! Aku tidak sengaja waktu itu. Aish… kenapa kita membahas tentang ini. Ini melenceng dari topik. Jadi, kau itu memikirkan apa sehingga kau membentak guru _killer_ itu?"

"Memikirkan rencana…"

"Rencana apa? Rencana menembak Ino-_chan_?" gurau Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tinggal bilang _aishiteru_ saja, gampang 'kan?"

"Itu juga aku tahu, tapi… aku ingin membuatnya berkesan pada saat jadian denganku,"

"Ajak saja ke restoran, bawa bunga mawar merah. Lalu bilang 'jadilah pacarku', kemudian Ino akan terharu lalu memelukmu. Mudah, kan?"

"Ck, itu terlalu romantis. Lagipula… aku sudah dapat ide." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… caranya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jadi, begini…."

XxXxXxXxX

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan diterpa angin. Namun wajahnya yang cantik kini–sedikit–rusak karena bosan menuggu kakaknya untuk menjemputnya.

"Dei-_nii_ tidak pernah berubah, selalu telat jika dibutuhkan," gerutu Ino –si gadis cantik berambut pirang.

Ketika Ino sedang asyik menggerutu, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rok sekolahnya. Ino menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil tersenyum lalu memberikan bunga pada Ino. Ia melirik ke arah bunga itu kemudian melihat anak itu yang berlari menjauhinya.

Ino mengamati bunga itu dengan saksama dan menemukan kertas kecil dikelopak bunga. Ia mengambil kertas kecil itu lalu membaca isi pesan itu. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa yang mengirimnya bunga adalah mantan idolanya. Mantan idola? Ya, sekarang Ino sudah bosan menjadi fansnya dan mengundurkan diri. Namun, tak disangka Uchiha Sasuke–mantan idolanya–mengajaknya kencan hari ini.

Ino mengambil handphone di saku bajunya, kemudian mengirim pesan pada Deidara–kakaknya–lalu berlari menuju taman didekat sekolah.

Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Ia menghela napas, tumben sekali si Uchiha bungsu terlambat. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya mempermainkan Ino? Atau… Sasuke kecelakaan? Entahlah, mudah-mudahan yang dipikirkannya tidak benar.

Bosan. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sudah 15 menit, tapi si bocah Uchiha itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ino ragu, jangan-jangan ini jebakan.

Ketika Ino sedang larut dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ada orang tak dikenal mendekati Ino lalu membiusnya hingga pingsan. Orang itu menyeringai kemudian membawa Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

XxXxXxXxX

Ino membuka matanya secara perlahan. Gelap. Itulah yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Sudah sadar, eh?" tanya sosok misterius sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa maumu?" tanya Ino sangar, sedangkan si pemuda misterius itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Wow… tak kusangka. Yamanaka Ino bisa menjadi galak." Terdengar derap langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar–pertanda ketakutan.

"Hei, kau membuatnya ketakutan," kata sosok yang berada di ambang pintu tadi. Sedangkan temannya hanya mendengus sebal.

Ino hanya bisa pasrah, ia berharap Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya lalu meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya tadi.

"Tenanglah, tidak perlu takut. Aku ini orang baik kok!" kata orang itu sambil mengelus pipi Ino. Ino tidak bisa melihatnya karena ruangan itu terlalu gelap.

"Kalau kau orang baik, bisakah kaulepaskan aku?" tanya Ino sambil menepis tangan itu dari pipinya.

"Tentu saja bisa, _hime_ asal…"

"Apa?"

"kau jadi pacarku. Bagaimana?"

Mulut Ino menganga mendengar pernyataan orang itu. Ino yakin orang ini tidak waras. Demi Jashin yang sedang nari hula-hula sambil lomba lari, ia tidak ingin punya _stalker_. Tiba-tiba Ino menyeringai–yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat orang itu karena minimnya cahaya di sana–sepertinya ia mendapat ide yang brilian–menurutnya.

"Sebegitukah terobsesinya kau padaku? Sampai-sampai kau menculikku hanya untuk menjadikanku 'milikmu' heh? Dasar payah!" kata Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Ino yakin bahwa sebentar lagi orang itu akan mencak-mencak lalu menamparnya, kemudian dengan nada berapi-api orang itu akan bicara dengan nada penuh emosi seperti yang ada di sinetron yang sering dilihat kakaknya.

Yah, dugaan Ino benar. Orang itu mencak-mencak dengan tidak elitnya (?) sehingga membuat Ino _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba orang yang dihadapannya memulai ancang-ancang untuk menampar Ino. Namun seperti di sinetron kesukaan kakaknya, temannya menahan pergelangan tangan orang itu.

"_Teme_, jangan kasar begitu dong. Kau lupa apa tujuan kita menculiknya? _Baka Teme_!" kata orang itu dengan nada sinis.

'_Teme?'_ batin Ino.

"Ck, _Dobe_. Kau membuka identitas kita tahu!"

'_Dobe? Jangan-jangan mereka…'_

"Naruto? Sasuke? Kalian… Naruto dan Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Hehe… kita ketahuan, _Teme,_" kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar–yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka tentunya.

Yang dipanggil_ Teme_ hanya mendengus, yah… gagal total semua rencananya yang–menurutnya–brilian itu.

"Jadi kalian yang… menculikku? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Itu rencana si _Teme_, Ino," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis. Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi adu jitak-menjitak kepala (?) yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

"Adau… Sas, kepalaku pusing!" keluh Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke, saat ini ia sedang mengelus kepalanya seraya mengumpat-umpat Naruto. Tatanan rambut yang–menurutnya–keren itu kini dipenuhi oleh benjolan-benjolan yang menambah 'keindahan' pada rambutnya.

"Hei, kalian kutanya kenapa tidak dijawab, huh?" tanya Ino berapi-api. Wah, wah. Sepertinya putri tunggal Inoichi sedang _bad mood_.

"Memangnya kau bertanya apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada polos. Sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha kita mengalami sedikit 'gangguan' akibat acara jitak-menjitaknya (?) dengan Naruto.

"Astaga, Sas. Kau lupa kalau Ino bertanya apa, huh?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala–yang pastinya tidak dilihat Naruto ataupun Ino.

"Sudah, lupakan. Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, kenapa kalian menculikku dan membawaku ke tempat yang asing ini?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah kubilang itu rencana Sasuke, Ino!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, motif kalian menculikku itu apa?"

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, itu semua rencana Sasuke, Ino! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

"Iya, iya aku sudah tahu _baka_! Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah kenapa kalian berdua menculikku? Apa salahku pada kalian?"

"Kau tak punya salah apapun pada kami, Ino. Dari awal sudah kubilang, kalau ini rencana Sasuke. Dikasih tahu kok _ngeyel_." Kata Naruto _nyolot_.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi rencana Sasuke itu apa sampai-sampai aku diculik seperti ini?" teriak Ino putus asa.

"Rencana Sasuke itu ya ingin menembakmu Ino. Makanya ia menculikmu. _Ups_!" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Ino melongo, Sasuke _blushing_, Naruto hanya nyengir empat jari.

"Be-benarkah itu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino.

"Hn." Ucapnya ambigu.

"Apa maksud 'hn' itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak penting untuk membahas apa maksudnya 'hn', Ino. Yang terpenting… _would you be my girlfriend_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan _cool_. Membuat siapapun akan klepek-klepek mendengarnya.

Ino bungkam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Naruto terharu mendengar kata-kata yang paling anti Sasuke ucapkan. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang duduk di pojokan sambil minum kopi–yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa," kata-kata Ino sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak.

Saat ini tokoh utama pria kita sedang menatap Ino dengan tatapan memicing–yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh Ino karena gelap. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Ino dengan lembut seraya menatap matanya. Ino yang ditatap seperti itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. Melihat itu, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa alasanmu menolakku, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sas, aku mau konsentrasi dulu pada pelajaran. Tiga hari lagi kita akan UN (Ujian Nasional), Sas. Aku ingin belajar dengan giat dan tak ingin pacaran dulu. Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Naruto, ayo kita pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

Ino tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang sangat akrab. Ino juga salut terhadap sikap Sasuke yang mengerti kehendaknya. Tapi… sepertinya Ino lupa satu hal tentang mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang jika tangan dan kakiku kalian ikat begini? Hei, Sasuke, Naruto, tolong aku…." Panggil Ino putus asa.

Yah… setidaknya cerita ini berakhir dengan damai, bukan?

**End**

**A/N: **Hahahaha… saya bikin fic baru lagi, lagi ad ide buat fic ini. Dan lagi… apa pula itu endingnya, tragis banget buat Ino. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Sasuke trauma sama bola?

Saya tahu fic ini banyak kekurangan, mulai dari EyD, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dkk. Maka dari itu kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

_Well_, adakah yang mau RnR fic ini?


End file.
